


Coming in a Theater Near You

by CatWinchester, evieplease



Series: Wet Start One shots [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explict, F/M, Hand Job, Thor: Ragnarok no spoilers, Tom/Rocky, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWinchester/pseuds/CatWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieplease/pseuds/evieplease
Summary: Things are happening in the dark of your local showing of Thor Ragnarok...





	Coming in a Theater Near You

She arrived early and found a seat right at the back of the theater, the last seat on the aisle, an empty one next to her. Perfect! She shed her coat and deposited it next to her, watching all the other seats fill as people settled in and chattered excitedly about the upcoming film.

The adverts and trailers finished at last, the Marvel header was flipping its red and black logo across the screen as she wriggled in giddy anticipation. She’d been waiting forever for this film!

Just as the first frames began to play, a tall presence in the aisle next to her bent and whispered, “I’m so sorry. May I?” He gestured at the seat next to her.

She glanced up in mild annoyance at the figure crouched over her and gesturing toward the seat to her left. It was so dark at the moment that she could make out nothing but the quiet, apologetic British voice, and an impression of height.

Oh what the hell, she’s got popcorn and she’s feeling generous. Plus he’d apologized for disturbing her, instead of simply clambering over her.  
She stood and quickly plopped into the seat to her to left.

“Long legs. Aisle seat. Sit down.” She whispered.

“Thank you.” He sat.

“Shhhh!”

She lost herself in the film, greedily soaking up every minute along with her popcorn. She would admit, she was a terrible moviegoer, jumping and flinching at the loud soundtrack, snickering and muttering to herself, occasionally moaning very quietly.

That was Chris Hemsworth after all…

She gave a wistful sigh and felt rather than saw her companion turn to look at her.

He must have been feeling warm, she realised as he twisted around, wrestling his leather jacket off. The movement made her glance over and in the second before he placed the jacket it in his lap, she would swear she saw something tenting the front of his jeans.

She licked her lips, wondering if she was brave enough. She glanced around, noting that there were two more empty seats on her other side. She’d never done anything like this before, but she’d been promising herself to be braver, and to ask for what she wanted…

“See that guy up there with the black hair and the killer smirk? Yeah? He totally does things to me… Frankly he makes me horny, pun intended.” She swallowed hard and nerved herself.

“So, how would you feel about a hand job?” Her voice only quavered a little bit.

Tom gulped. Was this really happening? The possibility of this right here, this is what made him adore little neighborhood cinemas like this.

She turned her head and whispered against his neck as he held himself still.

“You can say yes, or you can say no,” her whisper somehow deepened, “but you have to say something… Please.”

He shivered at the feel of her warm breath ghosting over his skin. She leaned into him and he could feel her breast pressing into his bicep.

Say something, he repeated silently to himself. How? His cock was suddenly uncomfortably hard, and that seemed to have robbed him of the power of speech. He felt heat flood his chest as she scraped her teeth gently over the skin below his ear.

“Oh fuck yes!” He blurted. A laugh rippled through the theater because Thor had removed his shirt on screen just as Tom groaned aloud. She pulled back, licking her lips salaciously with a grin, and traced along the taut thigh under her finger. She heard his breath stutter, and ran her finger over the prominent bulge behind his zipper. Oh, lovely.

Keeping her eyes on the screen as her fingers found the button at the waist of his trousers, she felt his abdominal muscles tremble under her knuckles. She waited, toying with the tab of his zipper, for a particularly loud explosion to pull his zipper down and slip her hand into the heat inside.

Her fingers felt like searing ice against his heated flesh. He hissed quietly under the soundtrack.

Tom went rigid and breathless as she slid her cold little hand along his length before closing into a firmer grip. He fought to keep any sound from escaping as she squeezed.  
Finger and thumb wrapped around him and slid down, the rest of her fingers cupping and caressing his balls and the hot tender skin behind them. He nearly whimpered when she abruptly released him, glanced around, and pushed up the armrest between them.

She placed her popcorn bag in his lap, waiting for him to grasp it before slipping her hand under his jacket and back into his fly, smearing his liquid anticipation into her palm and sliding her way down his cock. Her hand had warmed remarkably.

The popcorn rattled as his hand closed convulsively around the bag, shaking.

“God, he’s so hot, isn’t he?” She asked in a husky whisper about the ripped blonde God on screen. “Such a golden god, so tanned and cut… I want to count the ripples in his belly muscles with my tongue…”

Tom made a tiny strangled sound as her hand squeezed rhythmically. Her thumb slid up the silky underside of his hot, hard cock to the sweet spot right under the edge of his cock head, pressing in counterpoint.

“Christ, will you look at that neck?” She whispered as the dark God appeared on screen. “I want to taste that… run my tongue over those collarbones.”

Tom’s hips jutted up with the tiniest groan, pushing into her hand at the image her words painted.

“Look at that small glance aside, that twist of the lips, the subtle change of expression in his eyes…God, Loki makes me so wet…” she murmured, barely loud enough for him to hear.

She leaned up and licked at the long neck peeking from his collar, up to his ear, suckling on the sweet lobe, his scent tickling her nose.

He slid his half-lidded eyes to her profile, watching as her top teeth came down over her lower lip, dimpling it hard. Her hand rippled around his cock in that way of hers and his groin clenched while his spine liquified. If it weren’t for the jacket in his lap, he felt sure he’d leave his come dripping from the ceiling. His large hand descended onto her knee, sliding up her thigh and gripping hard as he hung on, his fingernails scrabbling at the inseam of her jeans and sending a shudder of want up her spine.

Her unoccupied hand lifted his and brought it to her soft, wet mouth. Her tongue stroked along his forefinger and swirled around the tip, just as her hand stroked smoothly and her thumb swirled around the head of his cock. He held in a gasp by main force as the edge of her thumb nail traced a sharp line of fire along the vein on the underside of his cock.

Tom held himself as still and quiet as he could, but he couldn’t help the tiny tremors her silky touch ignited. There was a deep flutter in his belly to match the raw pounding of his heart.

He glanced around, all the heads in the audience pointed toward the screen, raptly watching Loki flip his daggers, determination on his face as he strode toward Death. He will not give up his brother. Not for Odin. Certainly not for Asgard. But he would work to save Asgard, if his brother desired it.

“Oh god,” she whispered, “look how sinuously he fights, the quirk to his eyebrow that says ‘Bring it’. He parries faster than a snake…the grace of that twist of hips and spin on the balls of his feet… That wicked smile!… ” she narrated in his ear, her eyes on the screen, and her hand driving up on his cock before twisting over the head and gliding down.

The variations in her stroke, in her grip, were driving him mad, his hips twitching uncontrollably up into her fist as he tried desperately to smother the sound of his panting breath.

He felt dizzy as light burst behind his eyelids, his breath held as he pulsed in her fist, the rest of him held rigidly still, a rush of heat sizzling out his cock, his groin and spine taut. His hand convulsed on her thigh, fingers digging in and leaving a bruised feeling behind.

When his eyes fluttered open at last, he looked sideways at her as she pulled her drenched hand from under his jacket and started little cat-licks to clean her fingers, a smug smile on her lips.

Tom sat, frankly staring, his eyes wide as he watched her clean his release from her hand. When she finished, she laid her hand casually on his thigh. Her eyes had never left the screen.

He moved voluntarily for the first time in the last twenty minutes, leaning into her ear and grasping her hand.

“Who are you? And what have you done with Rocky?” His voice was still breathy. She smirked sideways at him, well satisfied with herself, and plucked her crushed popcorn bag from his hand.

“Shhhh!” she hissed loudly, settled back comfortably in her seat and enjoyed the rest of the film.

***  
“Well? What did you think?” Tom asked as he helped her on with her coat in the well lit lobby of the cinema.

Rocky tipped her chin up at him as he pulled her hair from under her collar and settled the warm coat snugly about her shoulders.

Her eyes lit with mischief. “I missed the middle bit. I think we may have to come again.”

His laugh rumbled through her when he pulled her back against his chest, dropping a kiss on the nape of her neck. She shivered in anticipation…


End file.
